Toucher, voir et ressentir
by Sarabeka
Summary: Un petit moment de doute peut mener à la plus grande preuve de confiance. Un passage des débuts de la relation de Hanako et Lilly.


**Voici ma modeste contribution à un fandom encore plus modeste côté francophone, mais... Koukin-kun, tu n'es plus seul ! **

**Allez, en avant pour la conquête de ce fandom et banzai !**

* * *

Hanako tremblait littéralement devant Lilly. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Son amie n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge de toute manière. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ca avait été tellement bête, et totalement prévisible en plus de cela. Elle aurait du le prévoir. Bien qu'aveugle, Lilly portait un intérêt certain à ce qui l'entourait. Les personnes qu'elle fréquentait faisaient bien entendu partie de ce tout.

Et voilà que Lilly approchait ses mains de son visage. Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de se retirer.

- Tu… Tu es sûre de… le vouloir ? parvint-elle à articuler entre deux respirations hachées.

Le mouvement de Lilly se stoppa à mi-chemin et la blonde braqua son regard si particulier sur Hanako.

- On dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui ne le veux pas.

Il y avait du sourire dans sa voix.

- Je… Je…

Mais rien à faire, rien ne sortait. Et Hanako s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à faire entendre sa voix de cette façon. Elle avait beau serrer les poings le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle restait comme paralysée devant la silhouette de Lilly qui attendait une réaction.

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Hanako sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir, sans que la menace ne soit totalement écartée pour autant.

- Je… ne le veux pas, déclara-t-elle.

Devant elle, Lilly hocha la tête, et ses mains revinrent se croiser sur ses genoux.

Hanako baissa les yeux vers le plateau d'échecs sur la table entre elles. Sa main droite vint automatiquement cacher une moitié de son visage en un réflexe répété un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus.

Lilly secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- C'est à moi de l'être. Je n'aurais pas du insister.

- N-Non ! C'e-C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du lancer le sujet…

Une bête conversation sur la façon dont Lilly pouvait percevoir le monde avait été le déclencheur de cette situation. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Lilly était la voisine de dortoir de Hanako et de ce fait, qu'elles se fréquentaient régulièrement. Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles et que la brune avait passé beaucoup de temps à se cacher continuellement, les choses s'étaient rapidement arrangées à partir du moment où elle avait réalisé que Lilly été bel et bien aveugle.

Elle avait également cru à une mauvaise blague des surveillants. Et cette idée-là n'était pas prête de sortir de son esprit.

Quelle autre raison y aurait-il eu à placer une aveugle totale au contact d'une personne qui ne supportait pas ses cicatrices et la vue qu'elles pouvaient offrir ?

Ces gens-là avaient décidément un humour bien cruel.

Chacune s'était acclimatée à la présence de l'autre avec plus ou moins de facilité. Et aujourd'hui elles partageaient parfois leur pause déjeuner, l'agrémentant même d'une partie d'échec ou deux lorsque le temps le leur permettait. Tout ceci en sirotant une tasse du thé que Lilly savait préparer avec soin.

Cette situation convenait parfaitement à Hanako. Lilly ne pouvait pas la voir, et c'était bien mieux comme cela.

Mais le sujet de leur discussion avait petit à petit dévié sur Hanako qui s'était sentie paniquer tout le long de leur échange.

En tant que non-voyante, Lilly avait une façon particulière de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un. Oh, elle les reconnaissait aisément à leur voix, le rythme de leurs pas ou à leur odeur, mais il s'agissait bien là de reconnaissance. La chose était simple. Lier connaissance avec la blonde consistait simplement à la laisser inspecter votre visage à l'aide de ses mains, sans aucune barrière physique.

Hanako ne voulait pas de ça. Pas même sur la partie encore intacte de son visage. Lilly devinerait aisément ce qu'elle portait sur ses traits, la difformité causée par les brûlures, le toucher semblable à celui que procurerait du cuir tanné. Elle serait brutalement percée à jour.

Et elle ne doutait pas non plus que sa camarade saurait embrayer sur la cause de ces marques. Connaissant la faculté de Lilly à agir avec tact et diplomatie, Hanako ne donnait pas cher de ses maigres défenses psychologiques si jamais la blonde décidait de la soumettre à un interrogatoire.

Elle bougea une pièce de l'échiquier pour tenter de se donner une contenance.

- Cavalier en B4, articula-t-elle faiblement.

Un air surpris apparut fugitivement sur les traits de Lilly avant qu'elle ne retrouve les traits doux qui la caractérisaient habituellement. Elle avança la main au dessus du plateau de jeu et caressa la pièce concernée du bout des doigts.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Échec et… mat, rajouta Hanako en se détendant un peu.

- C'est bien joué. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je te battrai. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Les cours reprennent dans dix minutes.

- Il vaudrait mieux ranger. Peux-tu t'occuper de l'échiquier pendant que je fais la vaisselle ?

Le réflexe de Hanako fut de hocher simplement la tête. Elle se rappela un peu tard que Lilly ne pouvait pas la voir et lança un « oui » rapide avant de s'exécuter.

Elles s'affairèrent avec ce qui commençait à être de l'habitude avant de sortir de la salle au rythme de Lilly et sa canne blanche. Son récent transfert dans le dortoir ne lui permettait pas encore de connaître les locaux par cœur. Elle avait même avoué à Hanako qu'elle se calquait sur ses pas afin de revenir dans sa chambre les premiers jours.

Cette dernière laissa son amie à sa salle de classe. A peine le pied posé de l'autre côté de la porte, elle fut assaillie par un élève visiblement surmonté de problèmes administratifs. Hanako s'en fut rapidement en direction de sa propre salle, déjà à moitié remplie.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, silencieuse face à la dizaine de personnes présentes. A demi cachée derrière le cadre de la porte, elle les observait. Chacun d'eux l'avait déjà vue. Chacun d'eux savaient quelle sorte de cicatrices elle portait, mais aucun n'en connaissait la cause. Et pourtant, la jeune fille était persuadée du contraire.

Ce garçon à l'oreille manquante et au regard implacable devait bien deviner ce qui se cachait derrière les peurs et l'angoisse d'Hanako. Miki, à la main gauche absente, lui jetait toujours ces œillades complices, comme si elles partageaient un secret particulièrement croustillant. Dans tous les élèves de cette classe, Hanako ne doutait pas que l'un d'eux saurait voir qu'elle seule était responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter aujourd'hui.

* * *

- Hanako ? Ouvre, c'est moi, Lilly.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que Lilly appelait en vain et Hanako n'avait aucune intention de se tirer hors du lit pour déverrouiller la porte.

- Je viens vérifier que tout va bien. Tu n'étais pas en cours, ni à la bibliothèque.

Aucune réponse. De l'autre côté de sa porte, dernier rempart face au regard des autres, Hanako n'a pas entendu Lilly partir.

Il y eut un soupir léger.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Les pas de son amie s'éloignèrent une seconde, avant que des bruits en provenance de la chambre voisine ne l'avertissent du départ réel de cette dernière.

La brune se plia un peu plus en deux sous la couverture. La main sur son visage, elle sentait parfaitement les replis que formait sa peau mutilée. Et seule dans sa chambre aux volets fermés, lumière éteinte, elle avait douloureusement conscience de son aspect physique.

La volonté que Lilly avait manifesté de la toucher – chose légitime pour l'aveugle qu'elle était – n'avait été qu'un des multiples éléments qui avaient causé son enfermement de l'après-midi.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru craindre autant le regard d'une aveugle.

* * *

Lilly passait ses doigts sur les étagères quasi vides de la petite chambre d'Hanako. La même que la sienne dans l'absolu, mais radicalement différente dans l'ensemble. Là où la métisse Écossaise avait pour décoration principale des piles entières de livres anglais en braille, Hanako ne semblait avoir aucun objet personnel.

Toujours roulée en boule dans la couverture et dorénavant assise sur le lit, Hanako observait son amie évoluer dans la pièce désespérément neutre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir une madone dans l'attitude de Lilly. L'aveugle faisait preuve d'une délicatesse gracieuse, comme si elle s'épanouissait dans un monde de cristal tout en risquant de se briser elle-même au moindre faux-mouvement.

Hanako était incapable de bouger de cette façon. Sa rééducation lui avait permis de se mouvoir à nouveau, mais pas de façon aussi… aérienne. Même avec des centaines d'heures d'entraînement, elle n'y parviendrait pas. Et même si elle arrivait à ce résultat, l'effet rendu serait radicalement différent.

Lilly tenait plus de la poupée de porcelaine, de l'ange ou de l'aristocrate, que de l'humaine lambda. Alors de son côté, avec sa peau brûlée, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, banals, Hanako se voyait comme une infirme. Une anomalie physique devant laquelle on baissait les yeux. Par pudeur, par respect, par crainte, ou par pitié.

- Hanako ?

- O-Oui ?

- Tu es bien silencieuse.

Heureusement que Lilly ne pouvait pas la voir rougir. Hanako se sentit soudainement pathétique. Elle avait invité son amie à venir dans sa chambre, et elle était tout bonnement incapable d'engager une conversation ou même d'offrir un peu de compagnie correcte.

- D-Désolée…

Le sourire habituel de la blonde n'apparaissait pas cette fois. Il y avait cependant ce pli sur son front et cette moue particulière, preuves de son inquiétude. Lilly replia sa canne d'un geste mû par l'habitude et s'avança sans difficulté dans la pièce dont elle venait de terminer le repérage.

- Si ça concerne ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, je tiens à m'excuser.

- M-m-mais non ! s'exclama Hanako, prise de court.

Elle sentait déjà la panique monter.

- Seuls mes yeux sont aveugles, et tu ne sais toujours pas mentir.

Voilà le genre de conversation qu'Hanako craignait. Même privée de la vue, Lilly restait plus clairvoyante que n'importe qui.

- Je… Je…

- Tu peux te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, et je ferais de même de mon côté. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Hanako. On peut tout effacer.

L'intéressée songea que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que cela. Si tout effacer était possible, ses parents seraient encore en vie. Ou au moins, elle ne porterait pas cette marque d'infamie sur toute la moitié de son corps.

Et pourtant, cela paraissait réellement simple venant de Lilly. La blonde arborait une telle confiance en elle que tout s'en retrouvait terriblement simplifié. Peut-être que oui finalement.

Hanako se leva, laissa tomber sa couverture à terre, s'exposant à tout observateur s'il y en avait eu un. Sans dissimuler son visage, sans vérifier que ses cheveux cachaient correctement toute une moitié de sa figure, elle avança avec détermination à la rencontre de Lilly.

Elle s'était dite son amie, il était temps de donner un sens à ce mot.

Prise d'une audace dont elle se savait très difficilement capable, elle espéra que Lilly ne la stoppe pas en plein élan. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne parviendrait pas à l'effectuer une seconde fois.

Elle saisit la main droite de Lilly et, sans prévenir d'aucune façon, la déposa sur sa joue gauche. Lilly eut à peine une expression de surprise avant que ses traits ne reprennent une neutralité impartiale. Elle bougea doucement ses doigt, débutant son examen.

Hanako, réduite à ne plus faire un seul mouvement, appréhenda la vue de la seconde main de son amie, dorénavant posée sur ses cicatrices. La brune tremblait, mais savait aussi qu'elle avait franchi une étape décisive, un point de non-retour. En silence, Lilly la découvrait pour la première fois, et c'était une mise à nue douloureuse pour Hanako. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, les poings serrés… Elle se sentit pleurer. D'angoisse et de soulagement en grande partie.

Jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Lilly ne la découvrent plus et essuient ses larmes.

- Oh Hanako… Tu n'aurais pas du si ça te met dans cet état. Je me serais contenté de ta voix, de tes pas…

_De tout, sauf tes larmes_, faillit-elle dire.

Mais Hanako s'agrippait déjà à elle comme une enfant perdue. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, de toute volonté, et se serait certainement écroulée sans le soutien de Lilly. Cette dernière l'aida à atteindre le lit, accompagnée du son de sanglots à demi-étouffés.

Elle passa de longues minutes à tenter de calmer les pleurs de son amie, bien qu'elle affirmât ne pas pleurer de tristesse ou de douleur.

Hanako se sentait soulagée, libérée d'un poids. Celui qu'elle portait depuis sa rencontre et le début de ses relations amicales avec Lilly. La métisse la connaissait désormais mieux que quiconque, et l'ombre de dissimulation qui planait au-dessus de la tête d'Hanako était enfin partie. La culpabilité que lui imposait ses cicatrices, ces marques sur sa peau chiffonnée, avait diminuée. Sans tout à fait disparaître. Pour cela, il n'était pas encore temps.

Et à Lilly de se demander pourquoi, entre deux hoquets, Hanako la remerciait avec une ferveur dérangeante. Tout en s'agrippant à son bras comme elle en aurait plus tard la manie et l'habitude.


End file.
